


Secret That You Hide From Me

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Easter Eggs, Family, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean有些事情瞒着Sam。Sam能察觉得出来。<br/>Happy Easter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret That You Hide From Me

**Author's Note:**

> 一个很逗比的故事……全程无虐请欢脱观看。

I.

Dean提心吊胆。  
他查了资料，做好调查，准备选择在最恰当的时机出手——机会不多，他必须争取一击致命。  
而所有这些都必须瞒着Sam。  
想到这儿的一瞬间，他不由得呼吸一滞。  
该隐之印抑制了他的情绪波动，可是这仍然使他内心忐忑不安。有一瞬间他几乎动摇了，但试想了一下他的目标和被Sam知道的结果…他还是决定隐瞒下去。  
他深吸了一口气。  
你能做到的，Dean。

II.

“我们的冰箱快空了，我……”  
“我去买。”Sam还没说完就被Dean打断了。他有些疑惑地看着Dean，一般来说他的哥哥不是热衷于采买的那个，通常他总是不遗余力地把各种杂事推给Sam来做。但Sam还没来得及说什么，Dean就拿着车钥匙出了门。  
“……好吧。”Sam在被关上的门这边困惑地喃喃。努力忽略肚子里那种不安的沉坠感。  
这些日子以来Dean越来越爱独自行动了。Sam知道缘由，并且明白自己对这个没有多少能抱怨的余地。自作自受啊，Sam——他暗自叹了口气。被自己的兄弟抛下的感觉真是糟糕。  
Sam希望他哥能记得帮他买些蔬菜。

III.

Dean在合理的时间范围内回来了，手上提着一大堆东西。Sam松了口气。这至少降低了Dean背着他去做什么危险事情（比如，你知道，试着去杀一两个地狱骑士什么的）的可能性。  
“嗨，”Sam冲从进门开始就默不吭声的Dean打招呼，尽力忽视自己声音里不由自主充满的小心翼翼，“呃，所以，购物愉快？”  
“嗯，”Dean简单地应了一声，几乎没看Sam一眼，只把其中两个袋子递给了Sam，“你的份。还有公共的份。肉类和牛奶记得放冰箱。还有啤酒。”  
说完他就拎着剩余的东西回房间了。剩下Sam呆立在原地。  
说真的，“你的份”？“公共的份”？Dean竟然做了分类？那个Dean？  
接下来要怎样，他们要AA制吗？  
Sam不能自制地感到心下一片冰冷。好样的，这回连他自己都觉得他们像是一对现状分居且离婚在即的老夫妻了。  
但这还没完。  
刚才Dean刻意避开了Sam的眼睛，这说明他哥有事瞒着他。  
你看，老夫妻的好处就是对彼此了如指掌，即便是快分手的老夫妻也一样。  
——哦天哪Sam对天发誓他恨这个比喻。

IV.

Dean回到房间，关好门后才放松下来，长长地呼出一口气。  
嗯，他已经基本完成目标了。还差最后一步。  
他四顾着自己的房间。他固然可以把它们藏在这儿。但这并不保险。Dean的房间对Sam可没有门禁，不排除Sam上这儿找资料时会发现它们。  
不行，这太危险了。  
Dean思考了一会儿。  
也许他该采取传统的做法，把它们分开藏好。像老话说的那样，“你不该把所有鸡蛋放在一个篮子里”。  
Dean点点头。开始付诸行动。

V.

这两天Dean鬼鬼祟祟的。  
他好像突然对地堡的构造起了兴趣，总是趁他以为Sam不注意的时候（咬牙切齿的重音）到处窜来窜去。  
哼，Sam才没有这么笨呢。他哥的一举一动他都看在眼里，Dean别妄想骗过他的兄弟——Sam可是有着斯坦福法学院的脑子。  
于是，当Sam确认Dean已经睡着后，他悄悄地开始了他的探秘之旅。他一定要找出Dean的秘密。如果Dean试图背着Sam做什么危险的事——Sam想到这儿肚里涌上一阵不舒服的翻涌，两手发凉——那Sam必须趁早发现并阻止他。  
他不遗余力地在各个房间搜寻。然后终于——  
Sam看着他找到的东西发愣。  
哦，哦，天哪，这是……所以……  
Sam好像明白他要处理的是什么情况了。

VI.

Dean伸了个懒腰，发出一声惬意的呻吟。  
他已经好久没睡得这么好了。解决了一桩心事感觉果然不错。  
他盘算着什么时候可以偷偷地把他藏好的宝贝们拿一些出来，好好享受一番。一边怀着憧憬地心情走进了大厅，准备去厨房给自己弄点吃的。  
然后Dean被眼前的景象搞懵了。  
Sam坐在桌前冲他微笑。他的旁边放着一堆复活节巧克力蛋。  
“嗨，Dean。”Sam笑盈盈地转过来看着他，“嗯，我很抱歉我大概毁了你的惊喜，我提前发现了它们。我没料到……我以为你瞒着我做什么危险的事，所以忍不住去找了找……无论如何，谢谢你准备了这个。复活节快乐！顺便说，我尝了几个，它们味道很不错。”  
它们味道当然不错——Dean在心里头想，表情发木——我在网上查了评价最好的牌子，并且抢在那间超市打折的时候一网打尽的，一共六种口味，其中榛仁奶油巧克力的那种特别棒，里头还有复活节兔子的玩具——不是说Dean想要玩具，完全不，才不是！Sam可以把玩具拿走，可是巧克力要是Dean的！！天杀的为什么Sam每•年•都要吃掉Dean的巧克力蛋呢？又不是说Sam像亚斯塔路*一样是个美丽的兔女郎什么的，他为什么要来分享Dean的蛋？  
“嗯，所以Dean，你要不要玩滚复活节蛋的游戏？说不定这还能整整克劳利？*”Sam还在滔滔不绝地建议，脸上泛着开心兴奋的（邪恶的）光彩，“反正今天也没什么事——我是说放一天假又没有大碍，这可是复活节，天使和恶魔们都能等等。我们可以一直滚到彩蛋碎掉*为止。”  
老天，到彩蛋碎掉——Dean发出一声悲愤的呜咽——Sam一定是个复活节彩蛋敌基督什么的。  
然后Dean悲愤地转身回了房间。

VII.

Sam完全不明白自己做错了什么。  
也许是因为他毁了Dean的惊喜？但是他发现彩蛋的时候真的很兴奋，等反应过来的时候就发现他已经把它们都找出来了。  
Dean真不应该这么小孩子气。Sam有些不平地想。  
算了。毕竟Dean是准备了彩蛋的那个。Sam也可以为他做点什么。  
他把目光转向那堆复活节彩蛋——  
Sam决定把里头的玩具都弄出来，把它们摆成一排，在大厅里装饰起来，给Dean一个惊喜。  
嗯。Sam冲自己点点头，对这个计划满意极了。

VIII.

Dean之后连续一周都没再跟Sam说话。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 1.异教神明巴力的妹妹，也是他老婆…一说复活节是纪念她的降生。从一枚天鹅蛋里出生的兔子长成的美女…同样是sibling incest你知道我在暗示什么…  
> 2.据说把复活节彩蛋放地上滚可以让恶魔受折磨什么的。  
> 3.由2衍生的游戏。小孩子们会比赛谁的彩蛋最后碎，就可以赢得其他人的蛋。
> 
> 唉，这个悲剧的发生都是由于三米你不懂吃货的痛苦！！【揍


End file.
